Blacken of Wings
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: When Roxas woke up that night, wishing for someone to help him, he didn't realize it would come in a form of someone who just crashed through his window. And wasn't human. AkuRoku Soku XigDem For Meleiyu and xXxFailingDreamsxXx
1. Crash Into My Heart

Summary: When Roxas woke up that night, wishing for someone to help him, he didn't realize it would come in a form of someone who just crashed through his window. And wasn't human. AkuRoku Soku XigDem

Dedication: Meleiyu (if she even reads this :smile:) and xXxFailingDreamsxXx (Happy Birthday!)

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas violently wiped tears away from his eyes, not allowing himself to cry now. He heard his mother and stepfather yelling at each other again though he wasn't really surprised. They usually were fighing, since the only reason they were married was image. His mother, Elena, had been with Rufus Shinra (his real dad) for the longest time until he caught her cheating. So, she married some no-namer that was becoming big in a rival company. Roxas couldn't even remember his name.

He collapsed on to his bed, reaching out and grabbing his sketchbook that lay on the ground next to his bed. He always drew when he felt upset. Only his cousin, Namine, knew about what went on at home, and she swore never to tell anyone. He was actually very close to her, and was teaching to to draw when he saw her. A small smile made it's way on his face and he began drawing. He wasn't sure what yet, but it would form.

He pressed the pencil harder when the yelling increased and he heard them throwing things and hitting each other. More tears welled in his eyes and he wiped them away. He sat there for an hour, focusing on what he was drawing. It had slowly became a sketch of his half-brother, Cloud. Cloud was nice, if only a little quiet. Roxas jumped when he heard footsteps and his mom walked through the door. She looked strained and her lip was bleeding.

"Roxas, we're leaving for the weekend, okay?" At his look, she frowned. "Don't worry, I'll have someone come in and check on you every now and then, okay?"

He snorted. "Whatever, why even bother. You don't care."

He frowned when she didn't argue, just muttering under her breathe before she left. The tears came again, but this time he didn't fight it. He held in the sobs until he heard the car pulling away, hiding his face in his knees. Elena never wanted kids, she had made that much clear. And his new dad hated his guts since he looked like Rufus. He wasn't allowed to see his friends a lot and the only person he could talk to, Cloud, was six hours away.

_'Please...'_ he thought sadly, folding in on himself and trying to drift off. _'Please, someone...help me,'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

His mind was spinning. He knew blood was dripping all over him, but he couldn't do anything about it. His back pusled and agony rushed over him again. He gripped his side, crying out loudly. They had done a number on him. He smiled humorlessly. Well, he had done the worse crime, after all. He had rejected the Lord's son.

The lack of blood made him dizzy. He began swaying, and lost his balance. He began falling, through the darkness and the rain (when had it begun raining?) and he knew sooner or later, he'd crash into something. If he was lucky, he'd die before that happened. Then he could just...stop feeling. He should've known...

He never was lucky.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas groaned, prying his eyes open from sleep. It was storming outside, and he sighed. He hated storms. The rain made him depressed and he felt like he got that enough already. He looked at the clock at his bedside, cursing. It was two in the morning. What had woken him up?

He jumped, eyes widening as he heard a loud crash. Hesitating, he got to his feet and ran downstairs into the living room. He froze, seeing the broken window and glass was everywhere. He paled when he saw there was blood on the white carpet and a body. Had someone tried breaking in? Were they hurt? Did someone attack them? He inched forward, moving around the glass and making his way to the body. He began shaking. Of all the times for his mom to leave too...

He flipped the light switch that was right next to him before kneeling. The man (teen?) had bright red hair, but the rain had darkened it and it clung to his face. His eyes were closed and he was lean, skinny, and unbelievably tall, even laying on the floor. He was wearing all black, but it was even darker where there was blood; Roxas shuddered, knowing he should help him but not sure how.

He gulped, reaching out and moving his shirt up. It revealed pale skin and an open gash. But that wasn't where all the blood was coming from. On his back was a giant...hole. Like someone had just ripped out the skin and everything underneith. The thought made Roxas almost sick. Blood was everywhere around it and didn't seem to be stopping. He'd bleed to death if the blond didn't do something.

Getting to his feet, Roxas rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the bandages and cleaning solution and tape. He brought it back to the man, calming his nerves as he began helping him. He had always been nervous around blood but he had to do this. Cleaning and bandaging him was hard, since he had to prop the teen on his lap. The red head groaned in his sleep, whimpering as Roxas tightened the bandages.

"Hey, are you awake?" Roxas whispered, leaning forward.

He opened his eyes, revealing emerald, neon-green eyes. Roxas's breathe hitched. He had never seen such gorgeous eyes before. It seemed like the teen had eyeliner and red eyeshadow, but it had been washed off in the rain.

"Who...?"

Roxas smiled. "My name's Roxas. You crashed through my window. Are you okay?"

He groaned, hands clenched. "Hurts."

"I-I'm sorry, I was bandaging them..." Roxas blushed. "I can get you some painkillers if you want."

He nodded. Roxas gently removed him from his lap and went to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and three pills that were over the sink. He came back, proping the red head back on to him and offered both objects for him to take. He nodded his thanks, swallowing the pills before drinking the water.

"You can sleep in the guest room, since it's on the first floor..." Roxas was mostly talking to himself, but the red head was listening intently. "You should probably sleep, since those look bad..."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas wasn't sure how it happened, but he had ended up sleeping next to the unknown red head. He had passed out the second Roxas laid him on the bed, but had clutched the blond's shirt. He couldn't get him to release it, so he just got next to him, basking the warmth he gave off. And now, it was around nine in the morning, and he was trying to figure out how he was going to get the red head up.

"Hey." Roxas gently shook him, mindful of his injuries as he sat up. "Hey, wake up."

He wasn't sure what happened, but those green eyes flew open and he shoved Roxas away. Roxas grunted, his butt hitting the floor as the other looked around wildly.

"W-what..."

"That hurt." Roxas muttered. "You can push for someone hurt."

The red head's eyes widened, looking him over. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Roxas scuffed. "My house. I told you last night that you crashed through my window, but I guess you forgot. My name's Roxas."

"Roxas..." He frowned. "I'm sorry for shoving you, I..."

Roxas shook his head, getting up. "It's fine. Anyway, what's your name? How did you get hurt?"

"My name's Axel...And, I was...hurt?" he looked confused.

"Yeah. There was a gash on your side and back." the blond explained, frowning. How could someone forget getting that hurt?

Axel's eyes went wide again, and he reached behind him, feeling his back. He paled. "No..."

"What?" Roxas asked. "What's wrong?"

"T-they took it..." Axel removed the badages, and Roxas gaped when he saw nothing there from last night except caked blood. But on his back was a large silve scar. "They really it..."

"What?" Roxas was beginning to get annoyed. "What did they take, Axel?"

Axel laughed, hiding his face into his arms. "My wing...they took one of my wings."

It was then that a large bone grew out of Axel's back. It began growing feather, black, and bent and shaped joints. It had to be at least ten feet long when stretched. Roxas gaped, not sure how to take this. He had an angel in his house.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Hmm...I like it. Beginning's kinda iffy, but over all, I like it. :nodds: Hope you do as well and will review and say nice things. I probably shouldn't be writing another story, but oh well. Plot bunnies like to rape my mind. XP  
R&R


	2. One Wing Angel

Yay, people like this!! Woot!! :smiles:

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"You're...an Angel." Roxas gaped, eyes wide.

Axel nodded. "And you must be a human, right?" He gave a small smile. "I'm sorry for shoving you, Roxas. I-I..."

"It's fine." Roxas hesitated. "What happened?"

Axel laughed but it was hollow, pulling at Roxas's heart strings. "The Prince told me he loved me...I don't like him that way, and when I told him, he got mad. He..." The red head flinched at the memory, looking shocked. "He...really tried to force himself on me...B-but someone saw and he said that I had attacked him...They took my wing before I was able to escape."

It was a dark thought, but somehow, Roxas could see why someone wouldn't take rejection well from the red head. He was beautiful, his skin pale and eyes brighter than anything he had ever seen. He was tall, around six ten and lanky but muscular. He had long legs and an angular face. The red eye-shadow and black eyeliner made the green stand out even more.

"I..." Roxas wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry."

Axel gave a friendly smile. "That's okay. I still...feel bad about turning him down, really. I don't like to hurt people's feelings..."

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Roxas offered, sitting on the bed next to him. "It's not your fault."

The smile widened. "You're very nice for a human."

The wing on Axel's back spread, and Roxas jumped when it curled around, shading him. The blond blushed. It was a weird version of a hug. He slowly reached up and ran a hand through the feathers. They felt like silk and they were so shiny...

Roxas jumped when a feather fell. Blinking, he picked it up off the bedspread and offered it back to Axel. The red head shook his head.

"Keep it."

"So..." Roxas felt a little uncomfortable. "What's it like? Being an Angel, I mean?"

Axel chuckled. "Depends on what kind you are. When I was created, I was made to be an Angel of Love, or Ai No Tenshi. My mother had been...a laborer." He frowned a little. "It meant that she was a sex slave to whoever was important at the time, which doesn't make sense. They preach all the time that love is most important...And my Father had been a Angel of Judgement. When my mother had me, I was taken from her to be chosen into a caste.

"I was told that being an Ai Tenshi, wherever I go, people will fall in love with me. But some of it's not true love, just lust. And it would be hard for me to find someone I can be myself around..." Axel smiled, looking over at Roxas. "You...don't act like them. I've seen humans before, but none acted like you. You took care of me. Thank you."

Roxas blushed. "I-it's nothing, really. And I'm sorry about your mom."

"That's very kind of you." Axel seemed to glow he was so happy. Roxas's blush darkened.

"Uh, well...if you want, I can make something to eat, or...something."

Axel frowned. "I wouldn't feel right letting you do everything for me. I'll make you something, okay?"

"T-thanks..."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

'_Okay Roxas, calm down,'_ he thought, pacing a little. Axel was in the kitchen, retracting his wing so it didn't get in the way. _'So, you have an Angel in the house, that's okay...You just be nice and help him and __**not**__ fall in love with him. Easy,'_

"Roxas, why is this thing hissing at me?"

'_...Okay, that might be harder than I thought,'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas felt bad when Axel went into a frenzy about blowing up the microwave. He apologized over and over, and it made the blond think of a little kid or something. He should've told Axel about such things since they most likely didn't have them from wherever Axel came from.

"Axel, it's not your fault, really." Roxas said, watching the red head cook. "Please stop beating yourself up."

Axel frowned. "I will..."

He watched the Angel. There was something wrong here...why was Axel taking orders? Especially since that wasn't an order. Biting his lower lip, the blond racked his brain. If Axel was a Love Angel, that meant that he would be 'made' to what? Obey? That was stupid, Roxas thought viciously. Obeying wasn't love. And why Roxas? Just because the blond saved him didn't mean he owed him or had to obey him.

"Are you sure your back doesn't hurt?" Roxas asked, concerned.

Axel smiled at him, nodding. "I just needed rest for it to heal."

Roxas nodded. "Okay...so, how come the back thing scarred and not the side one?"

"Well..." Axel rubbed his side. "Since the back wound was where my wing was, it's more important...The side was just the Prince attacking me."

"...I can't believe he did that though." Roxas muttered. "You're so nice, you don't need someone hurting you."

Axel blushed, beaming. "You're very nice, Roxas."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"What are you going to do?" Roxas asked, the red head sitting next to him on the couch in the living room.

Axel blinked, looking thoughtful. "I guess...I'll have to stay in the Human world. If I go back, they'll tare out my other wing and kill me."

"That's horrible!" Roxas said, eyes wide. "Just because you didn't love the guy back!?"

"Roxas..." Axel sighed. "It's most important to be in love. At least, at home it is. And to be rejected by the one you love is..." The red head paled, eyes glazed. "It hurts."

"Axel, are you okay?" Roxas asked, gently touching the red head's cheek.

"I-is it okay if I laid down with you?" He murmured softly, shaking a little.

Roxas nodded. Axel tried to smile but looked more like a grimace, laying his head on the blond's lap. Roxas's flushed. Oh...that's what that meant. Gulping, he ran a hand through the red head's hair. He smiled at how soft it was, despite what it looked like.

"I'm sorry..." Axel whispered. "It's a curse, really, but...I need physical contact or I get sick."

It sounded like they sugar-coated what they called Axel. People wanting him, him needing skin contact. It sounded more like he was a Lust Angel. Roxas frowned, gently caressing his cheek. It was horrible how they lied to someone like him.

"Axel?"

Axel closed his eyes, humming. Roxas smiled a little.

"If you're staying in the Human World...you can stay with me."

There was a pause. "R-really?"

"Yeah."

"...I think I'd...like that." And Axel smiled shyly, making Roxas's heart flutter.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Yay, another chapter. Read it and weep...or smile, whatever. XP But I'm going to Rhode Island for an early vacation, so I can't write too soon. :dies: Sorry!

R&R


	3. Memory and Sky

Fwoosh. Finally another chapter. Yay.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Roxas?"

The blond blinked, looking into his room where he had brought Axel. His eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. The red head had on his mother's shirt (Roxas was much too short...actually, everyone in the house was) and a pair of her sweat pants. He had girly hips, so they fit him rather well, if only a little short.

Axel pouted, arms crossed. "They're too small."

"You're too tall."

"I am not!"

The blond smiled widely, shaking his head. "Yeah you are. Anyway, if you want clothes that fit you, we'll have to shop for them."

Axel's bright green eyes blinked. "...Shop?"

"Yeah, um..." How does one explain shopping? "It's where all these stores are and you buy things. They have pretty much everything there, food, clothes, accessories, things like that."

"Interesting..." Axel smiled. "There wasn't anything like that at home. We made everything."

"How do you do that?" Roxas asked.

The Angel shrugged. "It's not something I can explain, but...I could show you sometime. I just need to know what you want and what it looks like."

"Alright..."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Where is he?! Where's Aku??"

"Aku's missing?!"

"He's the last one of the-!"

"Hush."

Silence fell over the dark room. Their leader, Head Angel of Justice, scanned the room. He gave a brief frown. "Aku has fled with only a single wing. My son was attacked after admitting he loved him. Now, since he is the last of Ai Tenchi's, we shall have him returned and forgive him. The Prince needs a partner."

"But..." Demyx, a Water Angel, looked around before titling his head to the side. "If Aku doesn't love him, then...why are we forcing them together?"

Their leader, Xemnas, glowered. "Because we have no choice. We're running out of time."

"I'll go get him." Larxene muttered, looking over her nails. "Me and Namine know him better than you guys, so we have an idea of how to track him. Axel's always had a thing for humans."

Some hissed at the mention of his Dusk Name. Demyx glared at the only girl at the table. "If you go, you'll just rape him using the excuse of 'we're running out of time'! We can't trust you!"

Xemnas frowned. "Demmikku has a point...We'll send Namine and Sora."

Larxene scuffed. "If you can rip the kid away from Riku."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Um, Roxas?"

Said blond turned, seeing Axel look around the place nervously. The red head stayed right by him, noticeably self-conscience of himself with all the other people. Roxas thought it was cute, actually. To think someone as pretty as Axel being self-conscience was an odd thing.

"I don't think I like it here."

"Don't worry, Axel." Roxas smiled. "We'll just get you some clothes and be on our way. Nothing to worry about."

He didn't seem so sure. "But...people are staring."

Roxas scuffed. "That's because they've never seen you before. Twilight Town is pretty small, it's almost impossible not to know someone. If anyone asks, you're my online friend who decided to visit, okay?"

Axel nodded. "O...kay." Pause. "Roxas, what's an online?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Kairi sighed. He hated waiting. Especially for Olette and Fuu, since both girls took forever with everything they did. Fuu had a bad self-esteem because she lost her eye in a fight and Olette...well, she was just a perfectionist. The little brunette bitch.

"Kairi!"

He turned, glaring. "It's about time! I already had two guys ask me for my number before I told them I was a dude!"

Olette smiled. "Sorry. Anyway, know who we saw on our way over here??"

Here being the Food Court. Kairi raised an eyebrow. He was somewhat curious, unless it was that bastard Hayner. He and Olette used to date before he began harassing the red head about his cross-dressing. Olette had a firm belief of 'hoes over bros' so she dumped him.

"Who?"

Fuu smiled. "Roxas."

He perked right up. Roxas was in their class, and he was one of the cutest guys in school. Humming, Kairi wondered if they should go talk to him, but Olette continued talking.

"And there's this really cute guy with him!!" the brunette smiled, getting a dreamy look on her face. "He's really tall and has red hair and green eyes and..."

"Girl hips." Fuu added, getting a smile from Kairi.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like...Yuna hips. It's weird."

Olette stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous because you're flat!"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel frowned, feeling guilty with all the money Roxas was spending on him. The blond human had explained what money was and what it was used for, and now he realized how much he had already used up. Quite a few pairs of clothes (it made him realize he was _**really**_ living with Roxas), food, shoes, accessories, and a necklace Axel liked.

"Roxas..." he whined, frowning. "You don't have to spend so much on me."

Roxas snorted. "Axel, you have no money. Besides, my parents are loaded with money. They could give it away on weekends and still have enough to pay for a trip to...Radiant Garden. And trust me, that's a lot."

The red head pouted. "I still don't like it."

"Relax. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you pay me back or something."

They were on their way out when Axel stopped, frowning. When Roxas asked what was wrong, he merely looked behind them. A girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes was watching them, sitting next to the fountain. She frowned and shook her head before disappearing.

Axel's eyes widened. "T-they sent Namine after me?!"

Roxas frowned. "Who's Namine?"

"She's a Memory Angel. She...can wipe memories and heal people." The Angel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She's a good friend of mine, one of the one's who aren't affected by...well, me. If she thinks I like this place, she might not tell anyone, but if they sent someone else with her..."

"What'll happen if you go back?" Roxas whispered, tense.

Axel shook his head. "They'll rip my wing out...a-and I might have to marry the Prince. I can't, Roxas. I can't go back."

"Then you won't." the blond said easily. "Like you said, Namine's your friend. Maybe she can distract her partner long enough to keep you hidden." He sighed before smiling up at Axel. "So, relax. Besides," he blushed. "I like having you here."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

WHAT'LL HAPPEN?! And who's the prince?! Only I know! Lol. :smiles: Sorry for the long wait! But I've been busy with Driver's Ed, and then Meleiyu made a really cute story that she better update (with all her other ones) so...yeah.

R&R


	4. Hidden from Hiding edit

I had questions about Namine, but it's explained here. So don't worry. And I'm glad you all liked it. Especially you, Meleiyu, since you updated like...four stories. :D

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Axel seems to be attached already." Naminé whispered, looking over the sketch she had drawn. "Especially of Roxas."

"Wasn't Roxas your Human?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why aren't you his Guardian anymore?"

"Cloud has it under control now. There's no need for me anymore." the blond explained. "I have wiped his memories of me everything I've ever given him. It's for the best, since now he's hiding Axel." She turned to the brunette, frowning. "Are you sure you're willing to help me hide Axel? I thought you hated him."

Sora scowled. "I do hate him! But...if he's stuck in the human world, then he won't bother me and Riku anymore. He's all Riku talks about, but if he's not in our world, then maybe Riku will finally notice me."

"If Xemnas finds out," Naminé began, but Sora cut her off.

"It's worth it, Naminé. I love Riku, and I would gladly cut off my own wings for him." He sighed, leaning against the walls of Naminé's room. "Maybe things will blow over, and they'll forget all about Axel...At least, that's what I'm hoping."

"I'll help as much as I can." the younger Angel whispered, smiling. "Just try and remember; jealousy isn't becoming of you."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Hi, Roxas."

The blond paused, raising an eyebrow when he saw some people he knew from school. Kairi was a guy cross-dressing as a girl, and he got a lot of crap for it, even though he was cute as a girl, Olette who used to date his ex-best friend, and Fuu...Actually, he recalled Olette and Fuu dating now. What a small world.

"Hey. What's up?"

Olette smiled. "Nothing...Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Axel had been standing next to him, picking at his new clothes. As much as Roxas hated to admit it, he looked really cute. He had on a black shirt with narrow, long sleeves, and tight black girl pants (his hips made male pants difficult) with black boots. Roxas had also come to find out that the eyeliner and red eyeshadow was permanently burned into his skin**(1)**.

"Uh, this is Axel. He's from overseas and I said he could stay with me while his school was on vacation." the blond explained, smiling. "Axel, this is Kairi, Olette, and Fuu."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed like a girl?"

Kairi blinked. No one caught on that fast before. "Um, because it makes me feel more comfortable?"

"Oh." Axel shrugged. "Okay."

"So, where are you from?" Olette asked, making Kairi and Fuu nod. "I've never seen someone with such red hair before either, is it natural??"

"Um..." Axel tried to think of places Roxas had mentioned while they were walking around...Hadn't he said Radiant Garden was overseas?? "Radiant Garden...And yeah, my hair's natural." Why wouldn't it be? Did people put fake hair in their heads?

"Wow." Kairi gaped at him, getting on his tip-toes to get a better look. "That's cool. Even my hair isn't that red."

"How'd you meet him, Roxas?" Olette asked as Kairi continued her conversation with Axel. "Isn't he older?"

Roxas struggled to find something to say. "Er, well, I just happened to go to the same sight as him, so we began talking...anyway, he's about nineteen."

Olette beamed. "That's so cool!" But it faded a bit. "But, that means he won't be going to our school if he's graduated..."

"Yeah, he graduated last summer." Roxas said, mentally sighing in relief. "Um, actually, we need to get going."

Axel nodded, giving Kairi a last smile before he waved good-bye and leaving with Roxas. Once they were out of the mall completely, he turned to the blond. "They were nice."

"Yeah, they're okay...I think Kairi really likes you, though. He tends to favor people who don't care about his cross-dressing."

Axel blinked. "Do you care?"

Roxas shook his head. "Not really. It's his choice, really. I think it's kinda cool he keeps doing it even though people make fun of him for it."

Axel hummed to himself, hands in his pockets. There were a lot of things he'd have to get used to in this world, it seemed if he was going to fit in..._'I just hope I can count on Naminé,'_ he thought, frowning.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Yay, it's done! :sighs: Man, most of my attention has been in my All Part of the Plan story. XP I love that one so much! I need more notebooks though so I can plan it more...oh well. I hope you all like this!

**(1): **I read this once in an Inuyasha story for Sango, where her eye-shadow was a type of special acid and it was burned there so it wouldn't come off...I thought it was kinda cool and I can see that for certain things like a geisha...or a Love Angel. XP

R&R


	5. Space and Illusion

Man, I'm so pumped right now! My cousin's trying to get the movie P.S. I Love You, which we want to see REALLY badly since watching a AkuRoku trailer for it. :dies: And it's a Saturday, so I have time to write and stuff.

And I made another blunder! :cries: I forgot to write out the detail about Axel's make-up, but I finally added it, but people might've missed it, so here:

**(1):** read this once in an Inuyasha story for Sango, where her eye-shadow was a type of special acid and it was burned there so it wouldn't come off...I thought it was kinda cool and I can see that for certain things like a geisha...or a Love Angel.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"What's taking so long?" Larxene demanded as she and the others sat around a large table for a meeting. "Namine and Sora left two days ago, it shouldn't take this long."

"Relax, Rakushinu." Their leader muttered, making them shift; only Xemnas really called them by their original names anymore. "If they are still looking for Akuseru, then they are doing a thorough job. He knows that if we find him, we might planned on killing him."

"Superior," Xaldin spoke up, getting their attention. "Namine has connections with him. Should we really trust her?"

"Namine might try to help Akuseru, but Sora will not." Vexen answered for the silver haired Angel. "His obsession with Riku rivals most Ai Tenshi's. I've never seen anything quite like it."

Larxene snorted. "I still think we should send someone with them."

Xemnas looked thoughtful. "I will allow it. Zekushion, Shigubaru, you will follow after them and search for Akuseru."

Xigbar smirked while Zexion shrugged. "Considered him and the Prince married."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"What are we doing now?" Axel asked as he and Roxas walked away from the mall.

"Heading home." the blond answered, sticking his hands into his pockets. "I'm getting hungry, and I'm expecting Cloud to call me soon."

Axel looked surprised but covered it up with a smile. "I'll make something, since I have to repay you for all the clothes."

"You really don't have to..." Roxas blushed, frowning. "I don't mind buying those things, and...it's kinda nice to have someone to spend money on."

Axel hummed, reaching out and taking Roxas's hand for skin contact. This made the blond frowned. He didn't think that was right, creating Axel so he had to be touched and things like that. It made him angry, but he could only do what he could for the red head.

"So where are your parents?" Axel asked, wanting to learn more about him.

Roxas frowned. "They went somewhere...I don't know where exactly, they do that a lot so I'm used to it. My mom argues with him a lot, and I'm not allowed to see my real Dad."

"Your parents are separated?"

"Yeah. She never wanted kids, but she kept me because then my Dad has to pay Child Support. I wish I could live with him, he would actually take care of me." Roxas snorted, knowing that was never going to happen. "But it could be worse. At least they're not abusive."

Axel's eyes flashed. "Good thing for them."

The blond looked up at the Angel, surprised. He had never heard Axel angry before. His green eyes were darker and a scowl on his face. He was almost scarey looking. But soon, it was gone and Axel was smiling again.

"I feel like making ice cream."

Roxas laughed. "Oh? You know how?"

Axel nodded, grinning. "My Mother taught me once, she had learned from a human. I thought it might be useful someday. She called it Sea Salt Ice Cream."

Roxas made a face. "That doesn't sound very good."

"I thought it was pretty good when I had it." Axel said. "I'll make some and see if you like it. You never know, right?"

Roxas nodded, blushing. Even if it was horrible and made him sick, he's still eat anything Axel made. He didn't think he had the heart or soul or guts to hurt Axel's feelings.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Namine stared down at her sketch, frowning as she bit her lip. This was bad. Zexion she didn't mind too much, he was just quiet and kept to himself, but Xigbar was a problem. He was completely loyal to Xemnas and she knew his mind from his memories. He most likely was planning exactly what Larxene had in mind by coming to get Axel. He would rape him then turn him to Xemnas.

Her grip on her colored pencil tightened. _'I won't let that happen,'_ she thought angrily. _'Axel deserves happiness after all the crap he's gone through, and especially for helping me. I won't let them hurt him,'_ She turned the page, switching colors as she sketched in a hurry. She would do this, she needed to. Axel had saved her, and it was time to return the favor.

The memory was clear as ever. She was one of the few Angels of Memories and Purity. But there was one, Marusha, or rather, Marluxia, that wanted to take away that purity from her. He got Larxene to help him, and they almost killed her. Axel had found her, bleeding to death, and saved her, teaching her how to heal someone. They became friends, and Axel had demanded that the Superior do something about what had taken place.

Marluxia had been locked into isolation for ten years; it had been nine so far. And Larxene had gotten out of it by saying that Marluxia was her Superior and she was following orders. Xemnas allowed it, though she was still punished.

"Why a human, Axel?" she whispered, smiling slightly at the picture that had taken place; Axel and Roxas were holding hands on a beach. "Only you would ever fall in love with a human."

Shaking her head, and knowing she couldn't tell Sora what was happening, she closed the sketchbook and placed it on the white table of her room. She needed a plan to take care of Xigbar and Zexion.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

I hope you all like it! It's kinda short, and I'm sorry for that. :dies: But please stick with me! And thanks to Meleiyu! She keeps giving me awesome reviews!

R&R


	6. One Who Can't

Wow. It's been awhile, huh? Sorry guys. I didn't mean it. And sorry to Meleiyu!! She's been writing new stories and updating them, which made me think of this. XP

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas groaned when he realized that he'd have to explain Axel to his 'parents' the next day. They hadn't come back yet, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't...though for once, the blond wished they wouldn't...at all.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, popping up from nowhere.

Roxas sighed. "My parents...what am I going to tell them when they come home? I doubt they'd let you stay here with me, my Step Dad hates me."

"Well, I think Namine can take care of that..." Axel muttered, sitting next to the blond on the couch. "She owes me a favor. So she'll put it in their minds that they should go on a vacation...then you don't have to worry."

"...She can really do that?" Roxas asked, eyes wide. "Wow."

Axel shrugged, laying down and placing his head in Roxas's lap. He stayed quiet, knowing that the blond was watching something on TV. The Angel never really understood the weird box, nothing it showed really interested him. But he knew Roxas liked to watch it, and he didn't want to get in the way, so he remained where he was.

"Do you really think you can stay here?" Roxas asked suddenly, making the taller male frown. "I mean...won't they come looking for you?"

Axel shrugged again. "Maybe...but I doubt it. It's not like I'm really important up there. They can always make more."

Roxas looked surprised. "'Make more'? What do you mean?"

"Well...When an Angel becomes pregnant, the father can choose what type of Angel it'll become. But lately...when a female Angel conceives, there is no father...I think that's why they want more Love Angels around." Axel smiled sheepishly. "But it doesn't matter. I'm not a girl, so..."

Roxas hummed lightly, thinking. All this nonsense they fed Axel was ridiculous. Were they even real Angels? Sighing, the blond decided that now wasn't the time for such thoughts. And he didn't want to argue with Axel over it, so it was better to just drop it.

But that didn't mean he'd be forgetting it any time soon.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Now, if I were a Love Angel on the run, where would I run to?"

Zexion sighed. "Well, hurry up and think, because then we have to go the opposite way."

Xigbar laughed, smacking the younger male on the back. The slate haired Angel glowered, but didn't say anything. _'Why did they have to send me with __**him**__? He's a bigger pervert than Xemnas, and I'm sick of getting hit,'_ he thought angrily, ready for this whole mission to be over. Honestly, he didn't see the point in running after Axel. The Love Angel was so cocky and....and **fake** that Zexion couldn't be in the same room as him for more than a few minutes. And with everyone fawning over him made it impossible to have a decent conversation with anyone.

_'Oh well...I guess if he's with the Prince then everyone else will stop loving him. Then I can finally get away from him,'_

"So...what do you think really happened?"

The question was unexpected, making Zexion blink and look over at his companion. "Excuse me, what?"

Xigbar rolled his eye. "What do you think really happened between the Prince and Axel? Cuz I'm not buying that the kid attacked him. Axel wouldn't do that to anyone, even if they were trying to kill him."

"You think that Xemnas lied to us?" At the look he got, Zexion immediately knew the answer and frowned. "He's our leader. He wouldn't lie to us about something like this. Axel probably just showed his real self is all."

"Or, you're just determined to hate the kid and are such a blind follower that you don't want to believe the truth." Xigbar argued lightly, smirking. "The Prince is Xemnas's son, he's going to defend him. Plus, why would he want us to bring Axel back unharmed? Because it's a bunch of cock and bull, and he really wants the kid to get with his son. You have to remember, it's Xemnas that makes these 'Love' Angels, he can program them to get them to do anything. And he can have dibs on them if they marry into his family."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "....'Dibs'?"

The older Angel laughed darkly. "What did you think was going on? He's found excuses to every one of his son's, and daughter's, mates. You can't seriously be the naive, Zexion."

At this, the slate haired Angel scowled and turned away. But he began thinking, suddenly feeling an odd, sinking feeling in his stomach. It was true...Xemnas had told them all that he would be the one to first sleep with all the Love Angels when they reached a certain age. "_To make sure that their effect is working._" He had said. It was now that the Illusionist saw how fake it was...and he knew immediately that everyone else knew how fake it was. All except the younger Angels. They thought it was just the way thinks were...

And if he remembered correctly, Axel had just reached that 'certain age'. The time when even the males could reproduce.

Zexion felt sick.

"Why?"  
He didn't turn to look at Xigbar, didn't think he could really face it. He had always thought how better, how smarter, cleaner, Angels were to humans. But now he knew that they were no better than them. Maybe even worse.

"Because he can." Xigbar answered easily. "It's the way he wanted it when he first created his little paradise. We all agreed with him...the only exception was Lexaeus, but he was overruled. And then it all seemed so perfect. We could have anyone we wanted, and they were all beautiful." The black haired Angel sighed. "We kinda got used to it. Soon, we were Gods and we had these subjects that would do anything we asked. It was nice."

Zexion wringed his hands, suddenly nervous. "They'll stay that way, right? As long as Xemnas is around?"

"Well, funny thing..." Xigbar grinned, making Zexion look at him. "Lexaeus had this idea to over-throw Xemnas and take over. Want in?"

"T-take over!? Are you serious?? None of you are any better than Xemnas, you said so yourself!" Zexion snapped, face flushed and hands clenched.

Xigbar sighed impatiently. "Well, what if we made real Love Angels? And took out the Caste system? He was on to something, it all sounded even better than what we have! C'mon, Zexion. Will you at least think about it?"  
"....Okay." Shaking the other off, Zexion rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Then what do we do about Axel?"  
"Well...we have to bring him back. But I think we can use him to get our little Princey to side with us. What do you say?"

Zexion bit his lip, arms crossed as he thought it over. "......Deal."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas knew immediately that something was wrong. He had awoken to...something, but the air was still and it was quiet. He couldn't hear Axel, who slept on the couch in Roxas's room, since he had refused to take the blond's bed. Usually, the red haired Angel would make noise with his wings; they were always moving when he slept. Frowning, Roxas wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up, looking around.

Axel was standing at the window instead of laying down. Blinking, the blond hesitated before getting to his feet and walking over. "Axel?"

The red head jumped a bit. "Roxas...I didn't hear you get up."

"Is everything okay?" the blond asked, gently placing a hand on the other's elbow. "What's wrong?"  
The Angel shook his head. "I don't know....something doesn't feel right. Usually I can sense the people around me, but all of a sudden I can't...it's like I've been blocked off...But the only person who has enough power to do that is either The Superior or the Prince...."

Roxas tensed. "They haven't found you, have they?"

Immediately, Axel paled. "N-no, they would send someone else....I-I mean, why would they chase after me?"

"Axel, calm down." Roxas grabbed his hand, ignoring how his face heated up and gently pulled the taller male into a hug. "Relax. Even if they do find you, I won't let them take you. I'll fight them off if I have to."

"No!" Axel pulled away, his eyes wide. "I can't have you do that, Roxas. What if they hurt you?" He blushed, making Roxas's heart beat quicken and his knees weak. "You've done so much for me...And if it means that I have to go and let them tare out my other wing to keep you safe, I will. I care about you, Roxas."

It wasn't a love confession...hell, it wasn't even an 'I like you'. But Roxas felt like he was on a cloud and just the feeling of Axel looking at him made it seem like he was the only person in the world. _'Did I fall in love with him?...It seems like it. Tch, me and the rest of the world...but I won't be like them. I won't take advantage of him like they would. Axel deserves better than that, and I...I want to mean something to him. Not just another lowly human who fell in love with a Love Angel,'_

"It won't come to that, okay?" Roxas whispered, smiling. "We should probably get back to sleep."

Axel nodded but stopped. Roxas frowned, wondering what was going on when the red haired Angel grabbed him and tackled him to the floor. Roxas yelped, feeling like he was being crushed under the taller male. However, he felt his heart sink to his stomach when Axel gave a pained yell.

"Not a very good hiding place...then again, with only one wing, I guess you can't really keep moving, huh?"

Roxas stared up at the other Angel. He had long black hair in a pony tail and an eyepatch with a lot of scars on his face. The other eye was yellow, like a hawk, and he was wearing a long black leather coat with his arms out of the sleeves, holding a rather intimidating-looking gun. Seeing the blond, he grinned.

"Ah, a human. I thought I heard Sora mention you."

Axel coughed, and Roxas's heart skipped a beat when he saw blood. "Leave him alone...Please, Xigbar. He didn't do anything..."

"He hid you, didn't he?" Xigbar sneered, pointing his gun at the red head's back. Roxas saw a glowing, purple arrow(?) with a lot of blood right between the Angel's shoulder blades. "But I guess this all works out. We'll do this the clishe way: if you come with me quietly, then I won't kill him. He'll stay with us to NeverWas and we'll use him as leverage. Then I'll have him released after the wedding."

Roxas glared at the black haired man, not realizing that, slowly, blood was running down Axel's side and onto the blond's clothes. If he had known, he probably would've passed out or maybe gotten sick. But he just felt that his world was spinning and he wished that he could do something instead of just sitting there.

"So, Axel? Are you ready to go back?"  
Axel looked down at Roxas, his green eyes sad. Roxas wanted to shake his head no, and tell Axel that it wasn't worth it, but the words wouldn't come out. He was too afraid of dying...he felt ashamed of himself, but he just smiled sadly and he mouthed 'we'll get away'. Axel nodded, leaning down and lightly kissing the blond's forehead.

"I'll go." he whispered, almost immediately after getting pulled to his feet.

Xigbar kept a tight grip on the Love Angel's arm while a teenager (was he a teen? Roxas had no idea) neither had noticed walked forward to get Roxas. He had lilac/slate colored hair that fell into one of his stormy-blue eyes. He was short, only a bit taller than Roxas and wearing the same coat as Xigbar, only actually wearing it.

"Let's go. We're late already."

Xigbar nodded, and large, dark purple wings sprouted from his back. They were a little larger than Axel's but that might've been because he was older. Zexion did the same thing, only his wings, surprisingly, were a white-silver. This puzzled Roxas, since Zexion didn't seem very nice or good, but he would ask someone later, if he could.

"To the World That Never Was."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

There. Finally. :smile: I hope you like it! I hope things aren't going too fast, it's been awhile. XP Let me know what you all think!! Hopefully I'll be getting on task since I have my own computer in my room. :D

R&R


End file.
